Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-3511768-20140625164818
Characters I love that are unappreciated/get a lot of hate (Contains a few spoilers): Peyton Sawyer I've been meaning to do a post for her for starters. I love this bitch a lot honestly however she never gets any appreciation because that's overshadowed by her being a "Brucas killer". Yes it's wrong to hook up with your best friend's boyfriend but to hold it against her for so long and hope she dies? I still think she's a great character. I pretty much feel bad when she mentions how people leave her. She lost her adoptive mother during her childhood, a while after just meeting her biological mother she dies, she got stalked by some guy pretending to be her brother, almost died a number of times. I still love you P. Sawyer. Marissa Cooper Another poor soul who gets too much hate in the fandom. (If you plan on watching The O.C. there's part of this you may not wanna read unless you already know something). She's had a drinking problem, she almost died on a vacation, and so much other shit happening in her life. She's very complex because she becomes a stronger character as the show goes on even though she goes through more shit at those points up until her death. Ashley Kerwin Yeah I love her in all honesty although I will admit there was a point in season 3 where I didn't like her one bit and as an unpopular opinion I couldn't bring myself to hate her when she erased Jimmy's rap. I loved the scene in Shout when she was comforting Paige about her rape and when in Voices Carry she told Craig she wouldn't break up with him because of his bipolar disorder. She is an overall caring person honestly. Miles Hollingsworth I honestly love this kid. He's more than just some rich kid (like what a majority of people thought from that misleading promo). He's honestly a person with a good heart, I mean yeah he was mad at Maya but apologized for calling her a slut and he even helped find out who created that page, tried to make nice with Zig and he even got him out the ganag (although I haven't seen the episode I hear people talking). He makes mistakes like a lot of people but owns up to them as well, but they're still held against him in the fandom (not pointing fingers at anyone here) I mean come on he's a teenager and not perfect but then again nobody is. I also love Matlingsworth (although that's another story) I would love to see Miles get plotlines outside of Maya. I think his character still has potential, I hope more of his homelife is explored too. Maya Matlin Yeah she appears in many episodes but come on there's some people who make her out to be Satan for every little thing she does. She's still a very caring person to a fault. Her best friend moves away, her first boyfriend killed himself, etc. Freddie McClair The hate he gets is just disgusting. From being known as a Ceffy cockblock to being shipped with the piece of shit that killed him. He's one of the nicest and caring characters in the series but nope he's not only disliked because he's known as a Ceffy cockblock but also he's painted as a scapegoat that caused Effy's depression. Had anyone been watching? If anything he was trying to help her and would go to the ends of the earth for her. He literally died trying.